Sky High:Tale Of A Boy and His Cat
by NGTxxRUMBLY
Summary: This story is about a boy named Takai-High,and a cat named e story revolves mostly around these two characters as they go on a journey filled with,action,comedy,and mystery.
1. How The Story Begins

Narrator:"This is the story of a boy and his boy...Takai...and the cat... .In the present they are known as "Sky High".  
It all started when Takai was at the age of 10."

*Flashback(A week before Takai's 10th birthday)  
*Takai wakes up in his house when his mother...Rina calls him down for breakfast*

Takai:HEY MOM...can i start making a list of what I want for my birthday?!  
Rina:Ok Takai.  
Takai:GREAT.

*Takai sits down at the breakfast table and eats a normal breakfast*

Takai:Thanks mom,it was good but i found the pancakes to be...uuuumm a little burnt i should say.*scratching the back of his head*.  
Rina:*Failure exhale*its ok.I should start taking comments to mind when i make food.  
Takai:True,it would help alot.  
Rina:WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUN-...just kidding.*trying to hide anger due to Takai's birthday*  
Takai:Well okay,Im going to go set up my list now.  
Rina:Takai.  
Takai:Hmm?  
Rina:Remember not to make it as long as last years...ok?  
Takai:Ok mom.

*Takai runs to his room up stairs and writes these items on the list*

.A Cat .Love of Father .Better Breakfast

Takai:I think thats as short as it can get.*thinks of his father and how he dosent remember his birthday*

Narrator:"And so...Takai gave his mother the list...and on the day of his 10th birthday...he only got one thing...which turned out to be the most important thing in his life*

*Takai wakes up on the morning of his birthday...the first thing he sees is an animal with grey fur,blue eyes,and a bandaged tail*

Takai:*Ach*woah there little guy!*slight chuckle*

*The cat responds with a friendly meeeeoooow*

Takai:Heh Heh!

*Rina walks into Takai's room*

Rina:*chuckle*.So i see you've met our new family member.  
Takai:Does he already have a name?!  
Rina:Nope.I just picked him up off the streets.I wonder who would do something to that poor cat.  
Takai:His tail is bandaged,what happened to him mom?  
Rina:Oh,that reminds me.I found him laying on a sidewalk heading into the city this looked like he had gotten hit by a car.  
Takai:Woah,this is one special was hit but not killed.I've decided the perfect name for this little guy.  
Rina:Really?

*Takai stood up from where he sat on his bed...the cat had crawled up onto his shoulder and sat there*

Takai:If my name means "High",i need to name him sonething related to I WILL NAME HIM MEANS "SKY".

*Rina watches in a joyful way as Takai pets Sukai*

Rina:My little boy hasnt fell to far from the smartess of me and the comedy of your father.  
Takai:THANKS MOM,i have to say this is the best birthday ever!


	2. How The Story Begins PT2:Demon Aliens

Narrator:"Everything was going perfectly well on Takai's the unexpected happened..."

*A crashing sound shakes the house,and the village they live within..."Rim Village"*

Takai:MOM WHAT WAS THAT!?  
Rina:Oh no...not again...  
Takai:What again?!

*A giant round shaped shuttle appeared and covered the whole village,it made the sky look like a lunar eclipse,blocking out the sun...darkening*

Rina:It...its the "Demon Aliens"!  
Takai:*guh*?!  
Rina:*shaking*.TAKAI...listen to me!Stay here,im going to go check outside...  
Takai:Bu-but...mom.  
Rina:Dont worry.I WILL return to you.

*Rina leaves...Sukai digs his claws into Takai to support himself*

Takai:*Gyak*.Take it easy Sukai!

*Sukai lets out a frightful meow*

With Rina

*Rina dashes outside at top speeds"

Rina:*Nuh*.It's...its happening...again.

*The shuttle stops right in the center of the village and lets out almost 100 Aliens*

Demon Alien:GYAAAAAAH...GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Rina:*sweating*.I need to go check on Takai!

*The aliens start using plasma guns to burn holes in the village...Rina runs back into the house only to find Takai hanging from the balcony hanging on to Sukai's paw*

Rina:TAKAI!  
Takai:HELP!

*Rina pulls Takai up and kisses him on the cheek,Sukai grabs Takai's head and dosent let go*

Rina:WE HAVE TO ESCAPE THE VILLAGE!

*Rina looks to the village gate to see that its blocked by piles of debris*

*The villages military arrives*  
Marines

:Dammit!The whole village is burning down...  
:Yeah...and to top it off there are still survivors here!  
:ARE WE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET THEM TAKE THIS MASSIVE VILLAGE WE HAVE HERE!?AT THIS POINT IT SHOULDNT EVEN BE CALLED A VILLAGE!  
Pvt:Cranium:NO SIR!

*The Airforce drops bombs all over the area of the shuttle*

:THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!GET OUT THERE!

All:HOOOORAAHHHHH :OK,DAVIDSON,CRANIUM...SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!ME AND NANNERS WILL TRY AND FIGHT THIS MADNESS!  
All but :SIR!

*All of them break into their groups...Davidson and Cranium find Rina,Takai,and Sukai 2 hours later*

Davidson:Hello,anyone here?  
Cranium:Marines are here?

*Rina and Takai come out of hiding*

Rina:THANK GOD your here!  
Takai:*Fainting*

*Sukai then crawls to Cranium's shoulder from Takai's head,Davidson and Cranium escort them to a nearby exit in the corner of a village*

*Rina picks up Takai and Sukai and runs from the village as fast as her legs could carry her*


End file.
